1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for an image processing in a terminal equipped with a camera. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for inserting identification information of a mobile terminal into a photographed image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an image processing apparatus includes a camera for photographing an image and a display unit for displaying image signals photographed by the camera. The camera may use a Charge Coupled Device (CCD) sensor or a Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS) sensor, and the display unit may use a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD). With the miniaturization of the camera, the apparatus for photographing the image has also been increasingly miniaturized. Currently, miniaturized digital cameras have become popular, and the camera has been mounted on a portable terminal. The portable terminal may photograph an image, convert the photographed image to a moving picture or a still picture, and display the moving picture or the still picture. Also, the portable terminal may also transmit the photographed image to a base station.
Because the miniaturized digital cameras as described above may be easily carried and may easily photograph an image, they have become popular. Further, because photographing using the miniaturized digital cameras is electrically performed, no audible indication is provided when the photographs are taken. In this case, since it is possible to secretly photograph another person by means of portable terminals without consent of another person, it may infringe upon another person's privacy. Accordingly, the current regulation requires that an audible indication automatically occur when photographs are taken by means of digital cameras. That is, photographing performed by using the cameras mounted on the portable terminals makes a “clicking” sound. This is for notifying other persons that the photographs are being taken by means of the portable terminals.
However, even though the “click” sound automatically occurs, it may be impossible for the other person to hear the “clicking” sound in noisy environments. Further, when a user using the miniature camera prohibits the “click” sound from occurring, another person cannot become aware of being photographed.
Moreover, with the development of the Internet, etc, a person's privacy may be infringed because photographs secretly photographed as described above may be uploaded to websites, etc. Accordingly, a need exists for a portable, photographing terminal whereby, when photographing is performed by means of the camera, information on the terminal taking the photograph or video can be inserted into the photographs. Therefore, the aforementioned problems can be solved.